iDetention
by marysidehouse
Summary: Sam & Freddie were texting on miss Briggs class. She noticed,and gave them detention. Sam'll tell Freddie a secret. *Seddie Story*
1. Chapter 1 - iGet Detention With Sam

**Chapter 1: iGet Detention With Sam**

***General Pov***

It was a windy Friday. The 16 years old Sam and Freddie were having their last lesson with Miss Briggs. Sam was sitting in the last desk on the right, and Freddie was sitting close to the door in the third desk. Miss Briggs started the lesson about the Scottish bagpipe music, and all of the students bored. Sam pulled out her iPear phone from her bag pack and wrote a text to Freddie.

To: Fredweird Benson

Hey Benson. What's up?

To: Princess Puckett

I'm close to leave this class.

To: Fredweird Benson

Yeah me either. It's boring.

To: Princess Puckett

Fancy a smoothie after this sh*t?

To: Fredweird Benson

Yeah that'd be nice. Hang on Briggs is coming closer.

Sam put her phone into the desk, and pretended to pay attention to Miss Briggs.

"Are you texting on my class Samantha?" The angry middle aged teacher asked Sam.

"Of course not." She lied and gave a bright smile to her teacher.

"If I realize that you texting again you'll get detention." She said and went back to her table. Sam quickly grabbed her phone and wrote another text to Freddie.

To: Fredweird Benson

Sorry, it was close. I hate her.

To: Princess Puckett

I guess it's better stop.

To: Fredweird Benson

No way nub. Momma is bored. Entertain me.

To: Princess Puckett

Maybe, but why are you textin' with me? I thought you hate me.

To: Fredweird Benson

Can I tell you a secret?

Sam sent the last text full of anxiety. She was on the way to tell Freddie she likes him. She was a strong girl who cover her feelings, but that time she felt we're only live once, so she sent that message.

To: Princess Puckett

Okay ,but I think it's better tell after class. Briggs is suspicious on us.

Freddie sent his last message, and Briggs realized he used his iPear.

"Fredward are you using your phone in the middle of my interesting class?"

"No I just watched the time." He lied. He was a terrible liar ,so miss Briggs immediately figured out the truth.

"You were texting with a girl weren't you." The red headed teacher said sarcastically.

"No I wasn't." He said and tightened his hand around the phone.

"Give it to me." Miss Briggs took Freddie's phone, and opened the message board

"Well, well. You were texting with Samantha weren't you? Why you call her Princess Puckett? " She was very angry and her eyes were full with rage.

"No miss I was texting with Sam's twin sister Melanie." Freddie lied, he knew Sam hated to give up on her phone. She had so many private messages with Carly and her cousins.

"Yeah my sister Melanie is a pink Princess." Sam lied to Miss Briggs.

"Don't you dare lie into my face. Detention this evening both of you."

The bell rang and the class was dismissed. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and left the school.

***Sam's Pov***

"I hate Miss Briggs." Freddie said while we entered the Groovy Smoothie.

"Yes me too. Actually I'm so sorry I dragged you into this." I said and sat down to our usual table.

"No problem at least we're gonna have an evening together." He said and ordered our favorite strawberry smoothie from T-Bo.

"What is your big secret?" He asked me while T-Bo gave us the smoothies.

"It's kinda awkward." I started and blushed.

"Why what this all about?" He gave me a confused face.

"It's about a guy I'm in love." I said and blushed even more. That guy was Freddie ,but I was afraid of his reaction. What if he refuse me? I thought I can't take his rejection. He was the only guy I really loved, so it was a hard time to me.

"Why you wanna tell me, why won't you tell Carly?" He asked me still confused.

"Because you know this guy, maybe you can help me." I started.

"Why is that Brad or Shane?" He asked me, and drink his smoothie.

"No gross." I said and started to laugh. I couldn't help it.

"Who much I know this guy ,and why are we playing Twenty Questions?" He asked me. I saw he felt awkward as well.

" You know him very well." I said and I was sure he figured out I was talking about him.

"Sam can't you just tell me his name?"

"I'm afraid of your reaction?" I said and blushed even more. I was red like an apple.

"Why is that me?" He said and I was shocked. He found out. God there's no way back.

"Maybe." I said in a low voice and buried my face into my hands.

"Hey look at me Sam. Please. Sammy? Don't ashamed your feelings. Please?" He said and sat closer to me.

"What? You're gonna laugh and embarrass me." I said and started to do something UnSamish. I started to cry.

"Hey why won't we go to my apartment and talk about this? We have 2 hour until detention."

"Fine, but promise you won't laugh on me." I said still crying.

"I'm promise Sam, I thought you know me." He gave me a bright smile.

"Okay. Let's go." We paid for the smoothies and left the Groovy Smoothie


	2. Chapter 2 - iTell Tell The Truth

_***Freddie's Pov***_

We went to my apartment. Fortunately my mother wasn't home ,so we could talk calmly.

"So Sammy please tell me what you feel, after I'm gonna tell you what I feel." I said and sat down on the couch.

"I guess I like you way too much. I'm in love with you since we first kiss." She gabbled, and let out a sigh.

"I like you too Sammy. I like you since we kissed as well. I can't take you off my mind. I always think about you before I fell asleep…" I couldn't finish. Sam grabbed my collar and kissed me deeply. It was a very intensive kiss and it last 30 seconds.

"God… it was good." I said when we fell apart.

"Yeah you're still a great kisser." She said and I blushed.

"I guess we're together now aren't we?" I asked her and hoped she won't punch me in the face.

"Yeah I want to be your girlfriend if you want be my boyfriend." She said and kissed me again.

"I'm gladly be your man Princess." I teased her.

"Have you got ham?" She asked me while I kissed her soft neck.

"I guess my mother bought some yesterday." I stood up and gave her some ham. We got ready ,and went back to school.

***Sam's Pov***

I was so happy. Freddie loved me back. We went into Miss Briggs classroom ,and sat down next to each other. The 'convicts' were the regular: Rip Off Rodney, Carolina Puncher, Killer Sandy, Detention Billy and Troublemaker Harry along with many other bad asses.

"So filthy little delinquents. You're here to suffer. In the next two hours I guarantee you'll suffer. You're only allowed to breath, even if you don't deserve oxygen. I'm gonna be in the teacher's room and watching the Scottish music channel, be quite or I'm coming back. Happy suffering." She said in her sarcastic voice, and left the room as she always did it. I stood up and went to Freddie's desk. I sat into his lap and we shared a kiss in front of everyone.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing?" Carolina asked me.

"He's my boyfriend." I said proudly and gave Carolina a threatening sigh.

"He's a techno geek. He's a gross dork. Sam you deserve better." Rip Off Rodney added while he manicured his nails.

"Shut the fuck up. I love him, you don't judge or I rip off your heart Rip Off." I said angrily and turned back to Freddie.

"As you think Puckett, but everyone in the Bad Ass Commando will hate you for that nerd." Billy said and turned back to Sandy to talk about their new evil plan against Mr. Howard.

"I don't care your stupid wicked collaboration. I love Freddie, and it won't change because of your judgment." I said and kissed Freddie fiercely.

"I love you Princess Puckett." He whispered into my hear.

"I love you too." I whispered back and I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Actually you were very brave baby." He said after a while.

"I don't care them I love you and I'll always do." I said and gave him a bright smile.

"Sam you're insane. You'll be sorry about this." Carolina said and came to me. He grabbed my hair and pulled me down to the ground.

"You're such a bitch. You tryna punch me ,because you're jealous. Admit Freddie is hot." I punched her face, stood up and pulled out her shoulder. She started to scream.

"Sam you're sick. I hate you and Freddie as well" She screamed. Suddenly Miss Briggs came back.

"Who let you scream?" She asked.

"But Miss, Samantha Puckett pulled out my shoulder." Carolina cried.

"I don't care just shut up." She said and left the room. I sat back to Freddie's lap, and Carolina went back to Rip Off Rodney. We spent the next hour in silence. I slept in Freddie's lap, I only woke up when Miss Briggs came back to tell us to go home. She screamed when she realized I was sitting in Freddie's lap.

" I don't wanna go to detention again." Freddie said after we left school.

"Actually me either. Those jerks are hate me because of you? I hate them more. I love you and that1s all I need." I said and kissed him. Finally we reached Freddie's black Ford in the parking lot. We went back to Bushwell Plaza and spent the rest of the evening in Freddie's bedroom, kissing and watching some comedy. I was happy, and I felt Freddie was happy as well.

**That's it. The End. It's just short story. **

**My bigger project is the Sam & Cat - iCarly crossover what you can find between my stories if you click on to my profile. **

**Bye: Mary**


End file.
